Foreboding
by Black Silken Rose
Summary: Warnings by foxes are not to be taken lightly, but Hiei was never one for sitting by idly. With new found knowledge that Yusuke is what he wants, Hiei pushes forward anyway. After all, what could the detective possibly take from someone with nothing to give? A Yusuke/Hiei request fic. Mature: About 30% plot. Now with TWO endings (fluff or angst)!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a giftfic for the lovely ShizukanaShi, who requested a Yusuke/Hiei fic. I hope you like it (though I feel like you're going to hate me by the end). 3 Don't kill me please 3

Yaoi. If you don't know what that means, you probably shouldn't be reading this. Rating in place for a very good reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I'm just as shocked as you are, believe me.

* * *

" _He will never understand your love. He will only understand your desire."_

And hell if the fox wasn't right about some things. He hated him for that.

He also hated him for the way his words haunted him long after they were spoken, despite his refusal to reply. There was something in his tone, knowing and hard, that set the youkai on edge, but he moved forward anyway. His goal was within his sights.

It wouldn't have even occurred to him if the damn detective hadn't died. If he hadn't been backed into a corner like Kurama and Kuwabara had, made to reach a potential that none of them had known they possessed. He would never have considered it without the anger that his death, his _betrayal_ , had sparked in him. That, and a well-timed conversation with the fox.

The final battle had been one in which Hiei had been open about his passion, unencumbered by his pride. It had been a willing fight to the death, a final stand, a knowing rally despite imminent defeat. That, he supposed, was what sparked the kitsune's interest. His openness about the detective's value, his distraught at his slaying.

Just days after the boy's resurrection, the fire demon found himself pondering the ways things had turned out. Sitting with his back against the wall in the corner of the kitsune's room, he drifted through unformed thoughts, pulling at bits and pieces of his consciousness to try and extract some sort of greater meaning in his actions. Deeper answers evaded him, slinking away to a part of his mind that he was not ready to examine, a part barricaded with chains around his self-worth. It was just as he was beginning to grow frustrated that a melodic voice breached his thoughts, taking him to a different place entirely.

"You're confused about how you feel toward Yusuke, aren't you?" His eyes opened slowly to find the fox looking at him with mild interest. It was clear the face he wore was painted on. "I don't blame you. I went through the same thing, during the Dark Tournament. I found myself… troubled by it." Hiei had only stared, but his look was imploring enough to get the kitsune to continue, even if was pretending to sound bored.

"You're beginning to wonder if you're in love with him." The fire demon's eyes narrowed, but the look behind them changed. As if faced with an option he had not yet considered, he turned his face away, thinking. The kitsune studied him for a moment, watching as the gears began to turn. "It's only natural. He has saved all of us more than once. In more than one way." Hiei turned his gaze back to the fox, a shadow over his crimson irises.

"Do _you_ love him?" The kitsune shook his head quickly, letting his attention be captured by something past the glass of his window.

"No. But I thought I did, for a while." His voice dropped, a hint of something that Hiei could not identify taking residence in his tone. "Yusuke is an easy target for projection, after all." The fire demon stared for a moment before considering the possibility of a love interest again, missing the meaning in the kitsune's last words.

"Yusuke." He said simply, as if sampling the name, testing. The clouds behind his eyes cleared somewhat, and he folded his hands together, lost again in thought. The fox smiled gently in his direction, but it was gone quickly.

"Will you tell him?" It was Hiei's turn to shake his head, his gaze seeming unfocused. He stood, making for the window and slipping out quietly, throwing a last haphazard glance at his companion before disappearing.

"My actions have always spoken louder." And he was gone, an afterimage in the night.

The kitsune had only sighed, burying his head in his knees.

Confessions were not in Hiei's nature. Neither was romance, nor courtship. It had been all he could do to make it to the detective without completely giving up on the idea. When he found him, smoking a cigarette on a bench somewhere off a beaten path in one of Mushiori's more dense parks, he had simply followed his instincts.

Yusuke didn't expect it when he was kissed. He certainly didn't expect the heated glare that was directed toward him as the fire demon straddled him, knocking the smoking stick to the ground. He didn't expect the tongue probing for entrance into his mouth, or the rough grip on his hair. The usual part of his brain screamed that something was wrong, that this Hiei was clearly an imposter or under some sort of hypnosis, but something new in his blood sung otherwise. It whispered of possession. So he kissed back.

They never spoke about it. There really wasn't much of a chance to, between the kisses and destroyed clothing and mind numbing fucks. There was an undeniable force between the two, a magnetism that kept them within each other's grasp when they were together and that drew the fire demon to his window when they were not. The days that passed were blinding, disorienting, burning. Hiei couldn't help but wonder how he had lived without this sort of intensity before, how he had spent his nights in near uniform celibacy, how he had drowned out all thoughts of physicality. He wondered how he could have survived for so long without the other _inside_ him.

There was no tenderness in it, no mercy. They bit at each other, clawed, reveled in the screams and panted out mantras of _more_. Hiei completely drowned in it, the detective showing a side of himself that he knew no one had ever seen before. It pleased him, knowing that he had been the only recipient of such violence, of such pleasure. It was all he could do sometimes to just hold on, to ride out the wave that Yusuke caused but never seemed to crest, to keep his eyes from fluttering closed. In these moments, he was thankful that the boy wasn't human; it would have been such a disgrace to be brought to such rapture by no more than a man. Yusuke was no such thing: he was a Mazoku. He was a king.

Yusuke fucked him like it was punishment for capturing Keiko all those years ago. He tore into the smaller body with no remorse, bent him double, relished in every scream and wail that made it past usually cold lips. He ripped through pale skin with inhuman nails, always leaving the sheets stained with mutual completion and murky patches of blood. He never _meant_ to be so rough, but Hiei could take it, could take every ounce of lust and rage and what else that he pounded into him. And love every second.

What sent Yusuke over the edge was the difference between the stoic façade of the day and the body that writhed underneath him at night. Hiei was nothing like he imagined, nothing he could have put into words before their first tryst. It had been a shock that first night, after dragging him to the lonely apartment after the kiss in the park, to find such need behind the three foot wall of bullshit that Hiei pretended was the truth. It was utterly intoxicating: the way he'd moan the detective's name, the voice that had quieted over the years growing loud and high in his ecstasy, the way he begged. It only spurred him on when the youkai's face contorted in a beautiful mix of pleasure and pain, his eyes deepening in color when he didn't avert his gaze. It was all the detective could do not to come when Hiei rode him, not to flip him onto his stomach and press his face into the mattress. Even when he _did_ , Hiei gave as good as he got.

It was after a particularly exhausting session, one that left them both so covered in sweat and semen that they literally stuck to the sheets, that Yusuke caught the fire demon staring, a look in his eyes that the other hadn't seen before. He raised an eyebrow and Hiei looked away, hating himself for being caught. The detective sat up, running a hand through the white mess that coated his stomach, and turned to the other.

"What?" Hiei didn't meet his gaze, instead pulling himself up and finding his footing before limping to the bathroom, sore all over and most likely with a twisted ankle from Yusuke's rough treatment.

"Nothing."

There was no more said as the door shut, sounds of water and slow washing echoing in the small space. Hiei sighed, grumbling to himself as he stood in a stream of warm water, fingers scraping against his insides as the detective's completion dripped down his legs.

His mind was on the fox, a string of curses running through his head at the memory of their last conversation. It had only been a few weeks since he and the detective had begun their nightly rendezvous that he had thought to visit the redhead that had given him the idea in the first place. As he expected, the kitsune had asked about it, but Hiei had found himself uncommonly uncomfortable at the thought of discussing it with him. Kurama had stared at him for a long time, silent and contemplative, before he offered his piece of unwanted wisdom, his voice as cold as ice.

" _Be careful, Hiei. Even_ your _heart is prone to breaking."_

He didn't give an answer, but as Hiei turned to leave the sensual alto caressed him again, quiet and dangerous.

" _He will never understand your love. He will only understand your desire."_

* * *

Keep a look out: there's more of this to come! Also, other requests are on their way: I'm on a break and this just practically wrote itself.


	2. Chapter 2

So I don't usually respond to reviews here, but what the hell.

 **ShizukanaShi** : I have this feeling that by the end you won't like me very much, so here's your last chance: I know how I'm planning on writing the last chapter, but if you want a fluffy ending speak now or forever hold your peace! Otherwise, enjoy the fire demon torture!

 **Kit Kit** : I'm glad you like Yus/Hi! But as you can see, the story /is/ angsty (unless I'm accosted by the requestee). So, I'll tell you what! If you want a happy, fluffy, romance-y Y/H, put in a request! I'll write something just for you! Just be sure to tell me *exactly* what you want to see (heck, give me a prompt if you want) otherwise it may not be to your tastes. :)

 **ClaireShepardHKKY:** Thanks so much! Hope you like this too, and you too: feel free to drop me a request. I'm always up for the challenge of a pairing that needs more works!

And the wonderful **KyoHana** : Ah, you know me too well. It's such a shame that I enjoy pushing Hiei so much, but it's too much fun to see him overwhelmed!

Here's chapter 2! And yes, this is 110% porn (I am so sorry, this is not like me, I must need a s/o). Expect one more chapter soon, and yes, I really _should_ be studying right now. I don't own YYH, more disclaimer stuff, here ya go Togashi

* * *

" _Tell me what you want."_

This could only be described as cruelty. He was already so far gone.

Hiei bit his lip, clamping his teeth so hard that it split, red pouring from his mouth. He tried to reach up and wipe it away, but it was no use. His arms had given out long ago, as had his legs, leaving him no more than a malleable puppet in the detective's hands. It didn't seem to bother the teen in question, who held him up with one strong arm around his middle while the other was braced against the headboard. Like that, he pushed inside, over and over and over.

"Hiei," he whispered, his voice at odds with his movements, soft and low. He felt the fire demon spasm around him at the sound of his voice, and he grinned to himself, picking up the pace. "Tell me, Hiei."

He'd discovered this little trick early on in their relationship, but this time he intended to drag it out, to torture his companion with his voice for as long as either of them would last. It was an incredible turn on, to find that the stoic little youkai could come undone by a simple whisper in his ear, the brush of warm breath against his neck. When he murmured the other's name, Hiei would turn to putty in his hands, softening, losing the ability to control himself against the onslaught of sensations that it brought on. It was a rare sight, the way his eyes rolled back into his head, his body becoming limp, covered in goosebumps, all at the slightest tickle of the detective's voice, so close. Yusuke planned on taking full advantage of this.

The brown haired teen bent over, pressing his chest against the demon's back, changing the speed and angle of his assault. It earned him an unconscious and obscene moan from the other and Hiei shivered, his whole body convulsing slightly as honey-like beads dripped from his untouched arousal. Yusuke licked his lips, trailing them over shockingly soft skin as he went, slowing the movements of his hips before stopping altogether. The fire demon's body slumped, his fingers twitching, a sign that he was trying to pull himself from the stupor his comrade had caused. Yusuke couldn't help but to grin at this, knowing full well how useless that would prove.

"What, Hiei? Tell me what you want?" He ground around in a circle, the muscles of Hiei's round ass jumping at the difference in the motion, another perverse noise escaping his throat. The detective bit lightly at his shoulder, pulling back as the other arched into it, feeling returning to his arms. "Hmm?"

"Y-yu," he heard, more of a choking sound than a word. He ground around again, pulling his hips back at the same time. Hiei was panting now, trying to regain enough control over his motor functions to push back, to take him back in, but couldn't. "You-you-"

"My what, Hiei?" Yusuke returned, dropping his head so that his lips brushed against the shell of the other's ear. "My cock? My mouth? Or is it my hand? Hmm? Do you want me to touch you, Hiei?"

The youkai's hands clenched in the sheets, blood returning to his arms and he hoisted himself up, hips snapping back all at once. Yusuke slid back into him with ease, finding himself suddenly sheathed. There was a fraction of a second in which both of cursed, then they were moving again, Yusuke pounding ahead with speed that hadn't been there before.

He didn't forget his goal though. Nipping at the other's earlobe from behind, he continued this aural ravaging, pushing the other further than he had before.

"Is this it? Is this what you're looking for?" He panted, the onslaught of words pouring out of him, descriptions of the other's state, crude, twisted words.

 _How tight he was. How wet he was. Are you coming, Hiei? Your face says that you are, but your cock's so, so hard. Clenching just like that, like you were born to take it. Were you, Hiei? Born to take my cock?_

It was all too much; Hiei couldn't handle it. He couldn't think, couldn't even move properly. His mind was blank, his body the only thing he could tell was real. It was as if his entire consciousness had faded, as if the pounding in his ass and the tightness of his groin were the only things keeping him on earth. There was a wetness at his ear, then more, and Hiei broke. Any last vestige of pride vanished, and suddenly he was moving too, grinding back into the detective like he was trying to become a part of him, all heat and desperation. It made Yusuke moan. They were both so very close.

" _Yesss_ ," he hissed, his grip tightening, "Tell me, Hiei. Say it. Tell me what it is, or I won't let you come. Tell me what you want. Tell me." With a wail, the demon snapped.

He was sobbing, rhythmic hics coming between every one of Yusuke's violent thrusts. Moisture streamed down his face, a mixture no doubt of tears and sweat spraying as he shook his head from left to right as if trying to stop himself. Of course, there was no turning back.

"You- you, ah, Yusu- you, haa," There was no coherency, nothing properly formed on his tongue as it spit fell from his mouth, joining the salty mix on his skin. The sobs were racking his body as he tried, tried for what he didn't know. Without warning there was a hand on him, gripping him tight, and the intensity threw him over the edge, his orgasm ripping from him so hard it was painful. His nails cut through the sheets, his body tightening impossibly, a scream that was both terrifying and arousing making it past his bloodied lips as he came, the climax never seeming to end.

He was still shaking, small spurts of white still shooting weakly from his swollen cock as he was lowered onto his side. Proof of the detective's completion dripped from and over him, though he wasn't sure when it had happened. He wasn't even sure what his own name was. It was a full minute before he even realized that eyes were on him.

The detective was staring at him, breathing hard, sprawled out on the other side of the ruined mattress. It was so hard to open his eyes, to look back at the half breed. He let them close for a moment, feeling with bitter realization that with the act leftover tears escaped the corners of his eyes, sliding down his face slowly. He pretended it wasn't so, hoping that Yusuke would do the same, even though he knew that the boy saw. The situation was becoming exhausting.

It was a surprise when the detective slid up next to him. His fingers traced the lines of white that painted the fire demon's abs, causing Hiei to shudder under the touch. Opening his eyes, he found a look in the other's face that caught him off guard. Hunger. More of it.

He tried to sit up, but had to settle for propping himself up on his elbows from behind, his waist solidly frozen in place. It hurt enough to be numb.

"Damn," the detective breathed, arousal still present in his voice and in the tautness of his muscles. It was with profound admiration that the fire demon noticed he was still half-hard. Yusuke licked his lips, watching the line of the demon's eyes, enjoying it. "Hiei." The fire demon's eyes fluttered at the way he said his name. He hated that his body betrayed him like this, hated how it reacted so openly to the mere sound of his name from those lips.

"You never got to tell me. What did you want?"

In an instant the atmosphere changed. Yusuke watched with shock as all of the color drained from Hiei's face, his body losing the relaxed, post orgasmic ease that it had for defensed tension. His eyes widened, looking like they would shift away at any moment, but staying frozen in place. The skin he was touching felt suddenly cold and clammy, and the detective could tell that there was very real fear surfacing. Before he had the chance to wonder what he had done wrong, words pushed past Hiei's broken lips.

"You."

He hadn't meant to say it. He hadn't meant to say anything. It had simply happened, in his muddled state of mind, confusion pouring from the sensations in his body, a juxtaposing struggle in mind and actions. It was so foolish, so utterly foolish that he wondered for a moment if it had actually happened. The detective's reaction was enough to convince him that it had.

Yusuke had frozen, looking at him with unblinking eyes that seemed to, for once, understand without explanation. Understand, but not reciprocate. That much was clear. The detective swallowed, unsure how to proceed. Hiei's mind suddenly kicked itself back into gear, a thousand scenarios and options, all seeming fairly dismal passing through him in the fraction of a second. Yusuke's fingers had stopped drawing idle shapes on his skin, his eyes falling, shoulders hunching as he tried to find the right words. Hiei didn't want to let him, wanted to run, but in his state it would have been worse for both of them if he tried.

"Hiei," he breathed, this time so much different from the last. When he looked up, his eyes held something else, something that made the pit of the fire demon's stomach turn. Sadness, confusion. But mostly, there was pity. And Hiei would have none of that. "I just don't-"

He was cut off as a hand gripped him by the hair roughly, fingers digging into his skull hard enough to draw blood. He blinked, finding the other's face close to his. The red eyes he met with were cold and brutal, a look similar to those he had seen before. Yet he had never been on the other side of it.

"I don't care."

And with that Hiei kissed him, his tongue pushing into Yusuke's mouth, his hand snaking down to try and bring his failed erection back to life. The teen caved, eyes closing, returning the kiss with fervor. Hiei ignored the searing pain around his waist as he was pressed back into the sheets, the ministrations of earlier continuing as if they hadn't been interrupted.

After all, he'd been through so much worse.

* * *

Angsty Hiei is love. Check out my page for more! And, as always, **leave me reviews if you like what you see.** But actually. I like them.


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Ending

**IMPORTANT** : By request, I've written a fluffy ending to this one. This chapter has that ending under the bar. There is also a SECOND ending, which is angsty but certainly more true to my style and the characterization in this fic in my opinion (but that doesn't matter) So, **for the fluffy ending, continue below after reaching the line. For the alternate angsty ending, stop there and move on to the "next chapter."** If you find yourself confused, you didn't read this blurb.

ShizukanaShi: Here you are! Hope you like it! I'd already written the original ending, but since you requested something happier I hope this makes the cut!

Disclaimer: This fandom in no way belongs to me, that'd be cool but it doesn't so yeah.

* * *

 _This isn't love. This is torture._

The tenderness was killing him.

At first, it had only been the hesitation. The slight reluctance in the way the other moved toward him. Then there was the softness of it all, as if suddenly he had become a fragile thing, breakable by the violence that they had made their trademark and calling card. But it wasn't long before the difference was so enormous that it could no longer be ignored, that it was what now defined their encounters. It held him like a bear trap: one foot in, one foot out, but no way to escape without help. Help that was not forthcoming.

The wound it caused was bleeding him dry, leaving little patience, but just as sparse resistance. The metaphor, he found, was hollow: Yusuke hadn't so much as scratched him in days. His skin had been left a pearly white, only adding visual proof to the degree of caution he was being treated with, an aggravating contrast. Something primal in him itched for pain in their searches for pleasure. His mind hated how the meaning of sex had changed.

He had tried to turn it around: once. It had been an impulsive thing done out of frustration, the way he tore his nails down the detective's neck, drawing a stream of blood that made both of their bodies dark and sticky in no time flat. Yusuke, of course, didn't seem to mind, looking only mildly irked at the wound but Hiei had reacted adversely. It wasn't what he expected. His retaliation backfired completely as he was bombarded with memories, images of the detective shot up and on his back in the cave near the edge of town. It made his breath catch in his throat. In that moment, he remembered his helplessness.

He didn't pull anything like that again, knowing that it would only make their meetings harder, though he doubted it could be much worse than it already was. Not that he didn't enjoy it, in his own twisted way, but things certainly weren't the same. Not with the manner that Yusuke now held him, as if he needed holding, as if the nights they had spent mating like bloodthirsty animals had been naught but a dream. He hated that more than anything.

Yet, he wouldn't let it stop. Each night, without fail, he'd find himself outside of that run-down apartment just waiting to be let in. It didn't matter how much he disliked it, how much he wanted to hit the detective for the way he was being treated, scream at him because this hurt so much more than any love bite or unlubricated push that he had ever given him before.

This was pity. And they both knew it.

It was like this that Hiei discovered how much he hated facing the detective while they were tangled up together: the teen insisted on being face to face as often as possible. He didn't speak to him during sex, not anymore, just held his hands away from his face when he tried to shield his eyes, letting their noses bump against each other as he whispered his name in a tone that made the fire demon want to rip out his tongue. It was all he could do not to bury his face in the detective's neck out of sheer shame and embarrassment, but clinging to him was no better. Instead, he tried his best to keep his face uncaring, but it was only a matter of time before he was brought past the point of holding his façade. In moments like these, Hiei wondered if he had ever trembled so much because of another person. He wondered if he ever would again.

As soon as it was over, he'd try to flee, try to run as fast as he could to some sort of lonely safety. This was where the second greatest change occurred, the one that frightened him the most. Since his impromptu confession, the dreadful day, Yusuke had decided it best to keep him imprisoned. Arms would wrap around him from behind, warm breath on the back of his neck, effectively halting any motions he'd intended. He fought against it the first few times, going so far as to spit and shout at the other for treating him like some sort of child, but it hadn't deterred him any. No, Yusuke's face had only hardened, his eyebrows forming a stiff line as he made a conscious decision before forcing the other back onto the mattress and pleading with him gently to stay. It took a few tries, but even the fire demon could see that if he didn't give in quickly all physical contact with the other would surely be withdrawn.

The bastard.

So he'd lie there, face as blank as he could possibly hold it until the detective fell into an easy slumber. Only then would he have an opportunity to slip away, to collect the clothes which Yusuke seemed to somehow be able to hide in between their removal and their business, and to crawl quietly out the window.

Except that the longer it went on, the harder it seemed to be able to leave.

Then came that morning, the dawn of a day when he realized that he did _not_ in fact manage to escape, that comfort had in some way or another won out over the emotional strain, that he was waking up in the bed that he and the detective had shared the night before. Arms were still woven around him, a leg thrown over him as well, and that's when he realized it was all or nothing. It _had_ to stop.

Yet it was not him who ended it.

He should have seen it as an omen when he was not chained to the detective immediately after they had finished. It was worse, even, that he took solace in the reprieve, noting the difference but not seeing it for what it was. He basked for a moment, taking the time to breathe, to feel as if his body was his own again. But then he opened his eyes and saw that something was not right. Then he knew he should have run when he had the chance.

Yusuke was staring at him, a peculiar look painting his face. It caught the fire demon off guard. He sat up, noticing that the detective was not only refraining from touching him, but that he had put some distance between them. The teen looked like he was waiting for something, but Hiei's mind had slowed to a near halt, unsure of what was about to happen. It was when he realized this that the detective began to speak, his mouth feeling suddenly dry.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Hiei sat perfectly still, his body as stony as Adonis. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly, but Yusuke could pick up on the shift that had occurred, the way he was being scrutinized. It wasn't a fair move: he had put Hiei through so much change in their relationship, that this was pure selfishness. Yet still, it needed to be done. If Hiei had been anything like himself recently, he would have seen what Yusuke needed. What he was denying himself. How he was going just as insane as he was driving the fire demon, but for completely different reasons.

"This isn't something I can do anymore."

The reaction was delayed, Hiei not processing the words as quickly as Yusuke had expected. He watched as they sunk in, watched as the demon contemplated his options, face as blank as the stone he was impersonating. Without giving him enough time to make any decisions, the detective continued, faltering as words he had not thought to plan out made their way past numb lips.

"I'm going to have to leave." He received an inquisitive glare at this, or what he could only assume was inquisitive. It seemed like the other was willing to hear him out, even if only a little, so he continued. "I think we felt the same way, after we found ourselves here. Neither of us belong, in this world."

Just like that, Hiei knew what he meant. The teen was talking about the final battle, the one with Sensui, the one that had opened his eyes to how Yusuke was different. Apparently, the detective felt similarly.

Hiei had woken up to the disillusionment of the human world, cursing his friends for not leaving him behind. It was only in his recent fascination with the detective that he had been distracted from the blood curdling rage that came with his displacement, with the fact that once again he had been forcibly removed from his home. Looking at the half breed, he could see that Yusuke held the same longing for Makai that he did.

"I need to go, Hiei. I need to find out what's there, waiting for me." He looked up at the other, breaking the fire demon's train of thought with a look that was both piercing and apologetic. "I know it's not fair of me, but you of all people should get that."

.

* * *

 **Ending 1: Happy**

Hiei felt as if he had been slapped, the reality of what was happening finally taking. He had won Yusuke. He had confessed his feelings for him. He was being left. His fist clenched at his side, the urge to summon the dragon to swallow the detective whole becoming more and more present as his mind sung of betrayal.

It shouldn't have been so difficult, after all this time. Being abandoned was what came naturally

The detective sensed that any patience he had been granted was near its last thread and he reached out, a hand closing over the youkai's forearm tightly. It was almost a threatening grip, the look in his eyes holding the same intent that spoke, _stay. Listen._ Out of pure respect, Hiei did.

"I've got this kingdom that's just waiting to be overthrown. And I know that you've been contacted; Kurama told me. So I reckon it's about high time that we went home, and I think I've got a way for us to do it."

Hiei wanted to glare at him, to kick him in the face for daring to drag him into the other's selfish decision but couldn't help the spark of _something_ that lit up inside of him at the mention of returning to Makai. He hadn't decided yet, at least not fully, on whether to take up the bandaged king on the offer to aid Alaric, but it seemed he wouldn't have to. The decision had been made for him.

He pulled his arm away roughly, the detective's grip having slackened by the end of his short monologue. Looking away, he grit his teeth, a sense of dread pooling in his stomach at the backhanded rejection he had just been served.

"You're right. I have better things to do with my time then waste it with these humans."

It came out acidic, his tongue burning with the effort it took just to speak. He wondered if it would be easier once he was alone, or if realization would lead to a much deeper sorrow than he allowed now. With a last bit of animosity, he let his eyes rise to the dark haired teen, finding himself shocked by the grin that the other wore. Before he could bark at him, the youkai found himself silenced by the glint of mischief in the other's eyes.

"Plus, think of how great it'll be to play enemies while we're lovers. The bad guys won't know what hit them."

He blinked. There wasn't time to process the words before lips were on his, crushing them with force that the fire demon hadn't experienced for far too long. He didn't even try to fight it, pushing back into the detective with as much passion as he could muster while his brain still tried to catch up. When they parted, Hiei was out of breath and Yusuke couldn't help but grin like a fool.

"Though, being demons in demon world, I think we'll have to go back to tearing each other apart in bed. Think we can manage it?" And suddenly the boy was on top of him, grinding into the thin sheet that separated them like they hadn't just finished embracing, reveling in the surprise painted on Hiei's face. It only lasted a moment: the fire demon's brain had mercifully decided there was no more need for a slowed panic. He put on his best bored expression, raising a warded eyebrow as if the detective had mentioned something he held a sarcastic interest in.

"I don't know why you've insisted on being so damn gentle with me all this time. I was beginning to get bored of it." The deadpan had returned, and Yusuke could only smirk as he laid down in top of the other, burying his head in the fire demon's neck as he pinned him in place bodily. Hiei let him, not knowing exactly what had prompted the obvious show of affection but entirely unwilling to question it.

"You know me, I'm stupid. I thought that just because our feelings changed meant we did too." At this Hiei turned to look at him, trying to pull his face away for a better view but finding a light blush brushing the detective's ears as he glared intently into red eyes. "Don't look so smug or I'll leave your ass behind."

Hiei laughed. Genuinely, out of the blue laughter that Yusuke had only heard once before and wished from then on would never end. It was just like them, confessions without the right words, torture because of idiotic communication, resolution in the most difficult way possible. Nothing done the proper way, everything roundabout. Emotions were not their easiest allies.

They stayed like that for a moment, holding each other with mutual tenderness before wrestling for dominance and taking back what they had given up over the past weeks as if they hadn't touched in years.

It was too soon that they parted, going separate ways in favor of kings who promised them greatness, their motives spectrally different. But there were always nights, nights when one would venture out into the dark, seeking the comfort of the other and howling like animals in heat, locked around their partners.

* * *

Curious as to where this was originally intended to go? See the next chapter! Not sure if you can handle BSR levels of Angst? Stop here! Either way, **Leave me nice words!**


	4. Chapter 3: Angsty Ending

As I said before this is the original, angsty ending. The beginning of the chapter is on the previous page.

 **Please** : For the sake of the author, if you make a request with a specific outcome in mind, let us know **before** we start a fic. Authors who take requests do so because we are happy someone likes our work, and because we want to make our audience happy. It's hard to do that if we don't know what you want, and even harder when we start something with our own ideas in mind. (Basically, if the happy ending wasn't as well done, I'm sorry, I already had this written!).

I hope you all like it either way- and I'm so happy I got to take on this project!

* * *

 **Ending 2: Angst**

There was a pause in which Hiei looked for answers, for hidden meaning in his words, but there was none to find. The end came with a swift blow, one that he could not have prepared himself for if he'd seen it coming.

"You're not the only one I'm leaving behind."

And there it was, the difference in their feelings. He had always known, somewhere deep within him, that the other would not grow to share in his predilection, but it crushed him nonetheless. The air in his lungs refused to return as Yusuke refused to meet his eyes, focused on a spot on the stained carpet that held sudden intrigue to him. The hi youkai could only stare, dumbfounded and hurt as the finality of that statement became clear. He was not the one the detective loved. That place was held by another.

He didn't fight it; even if he had wanted to there was nothing that he could do. Their entire tryst had been just that: a heat of the moment romance spurred on by nothing more than desire. He couldn't even call it romance; they had never done anything outside of the walls of that small, dingy room. With a twang of pain, the fire demon faced a possibility that he had not seen before.

It had been an experiment, all of it. It had been a way for the detective to test his boundaries, to define what he thought of as human and what he thought of as demon. It had been a sick test of what it meant to be a Mazoku, of what it meant to hold such desire. Hiei had only been a pawn, a safe bet through which the other could pour all of his frustration and confusion over his new demonic self, free from worry. It had been a measure in security that he had chosen Hiei, a convenient coincidence that it was then that the fire demon realized his feelings and decided to do something about it. For all he knew, it could have just as easily been Kurama.

The whole thing suddenly felt painfully orchestrated.

He had fled after that, not bothering to gather up the rest of his clothes after slipping into his loose pants and collecting his sword. There was no point, really. What were materialistic belongings when you didn't possess a heart? It was all he could do not to kill someone, not to take his anger and hurt out on the entire human population for the selfish deeds of one man. Of one half breed.

Perhaps this is what it meant to be part demon.

There was only one place he could go, after facing such foreign suffering. He showed up late, for lack of what else to do, his confinement to Ningenkai never having felt so incredibly suffocating before. For the first time since he could remember, the window was locked when he knocked, a testament perhaps to how long it had been since he'd paid his friend a proper visit. It opened quickly enough, the owner of the room rushing to be of service as soon as he saw the look the fire demon wore. Hiei wanted to be furious at him, both at the fact that he had been correct and that he looked unfazed even though no words had been spoken, but found himself too emotionally exhausted.

Kurama could only watch as Hiei stood in the center of the room, half dressed, his arms crossed over his chest as if he were holding himself. He didn't look at the redhead, his eyes darting around the floor as he tried to find something to hold his attention, but being too trapped in the presence of his mind to do so effectively. They stayed like that, one looking for something in the other's demeanor and the other trying desperately to find something to ground him, before Kurama took a careful step forward.

"You understand now, don't you?" The fox didn't falter as he was met with a fiery glare, one that he knew could not be used to hurt him. "That he's not the one you love."

Hiei almost stepped back, finding the other's words and movement and the mere look of him suddenly overwhelming. Why had he come here? Gloating fox. Insufferable bastard. There was something in his eyes, though, that spoke of more than victory.

Something was about to happen, something in him was on the verge of snapping, and Kurama was walking a very, very thin line. He bit his lip, a sharp fang breaking skin as he did. His arms were shaking with the force that he gripped them. Slowly but surely, the kitsune was moving into view. Overcome, he tunnelvisioned.

"Hiei," the fox pleaded, reaching out to lift the other's chin but stopping, settling on ghosting his fingers over the other's neck instead. It earned him a shiver. In that one moment, nothing was clear anymore. "This isn't love. This is torture."

And then the fox made his mistake, as far as Hiei was concerned, in leaning down to press a chaste kiss against bloodied lips.

The moment he snapped was a blur to the fire demon. One moment he was trembling, attempting to stand as still as he could while the redhead became everything he could see, and the next the plant wielder had been thrown against the wall, sinking down onto the bed and leaving a bloody smear as he went. There was a dizzying flurry in which the other's clothes were ripped from his slackening body, Hiei's pants going along with them, and then suddenly he felt body heat.

There was violence, but it was allowed freely. Kurama didn't fight as Hiei lashed out, returning each gruesome bite with a bruising kiss, turning every twist of his arm into an intertwining of fingers. When Hiei pushed into him he screamed, but it was more out of shock than anything, his arousal as obvious as Hiei's. There was none of the gentleness that Hiei felt victim to, none of the pity or the shame, just pure anger and desire. Kurama took it all, urging him on, begging for more despite the rough treatment. _This_ , he whispered, low and broken, _was love._

It wasn't until afterward, when Hiei had found his release and his anger had dissipated, when he looked down at the beautiful body that he had maimed, the blood and bruises that were enough to make even _him_ cringe that he thought about his feelings. That he even considered, for a moment, that perhaps Kurama had been right, and he had been incredibly stupid. He looked at Kurama, who had long since passed out from the force and intensity, and questioned why he had never seen it before.

And Hiei wondered how long he had survived without knowing what it was like to be _inside_ him.

* * *

Thanks for reading and even more thanks to those who wished me luck on my exams (they're finally over, cries). I'd like to apologize if the sex was gratuitous in this story, I honestly don't know where the inspiration came from but it happened and I can't take it back. **Nice reviews make me smile!**


End file.
